Long Live
by ChildOfWarAndPeace
Summary: Sirius missed her. So much. Why did she have to die? Why? One night, he finds a way to keep her memory alive. And he intends to use it. Songfic-Oneshot!


Sirius grumbled in response to Remus' question as he opened a bottle of firewhiskey and, without bothering to pour it in a glass, began downing it slowly.

Remus frowned at this and sighed. "I'll be with Dora tonight, just so you know." He looked at his old friend and sighed.

It was their best friend's birthday.

Well... Their _dead _best friend's birthday.

And I know what you're thinking.

It's James Potter's birthday isn't it?

Nope! Someone else's

With one last glance at Sirius, Remus turned and walked out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Sirius allowed himself to cry. Why did she have to leave?

He started to walk around the house. Why did he move here? It killed him to be here...

His feet brought him to the attic. Why? He didn't know. Something caught his eye while he was there though.

A chest. A chest with a note on it. There, in her perfect script, was his name. _Sirius._

He opened the note and looked it over.

_Hey.  
>Don't go blaming yourself. You do that all the time and I'm sick of it.<em>

His laugh was broken. That was just something she'd say...

_Anyways, I knew this was gonna happen. It was inevitable and we both knew it. Okay, maybe it wasn't inevitable but if I hadn't done it, either you would be dead or Harry would be dead. I jumped in front of the curse because I love you, Siri. Just remember that alright?_

Tears slid down his cheeks as he continued reading the note. How had she known this would happen?

_Just... I set up this chest for you, alright? I think you'll like what you see._

_I love you._

He opened the chest, and he felt his heart skip a beat. There they were. All of them. Pictures of himself, her, Remus, James, Lily... All of them!

He pulled them all out of the chest, smiling as he looked them over, then he came upon something in the bottom. A sheet of parchment.

Parchment with some song lyrics on it...

She'd always liked writing songs...

**I said remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<br>We were the kings and the queens  
>And they read off our names<strong>

_"PHOEBE WILLIAMS!" McGonagall shouted._

_Phoebe looked at James and Sirius, whom both smiled encouragingly, before she walked up to the stool and sat down, her hands were shaking wildly._

_"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted immeadiatly upon being placed on her head._

_James and Sirius grinned along with their newfound friend as they watched Phoebe make her way over to the Gryffindor table, all the Gryffindors cheering wildly._

_Soon it was Sirius' turn. "SIRIUS BLACK!"_

_Sirius made his way up, his hands shaking like Phoebe's had been. He didn't want to be in Slytherin, like his family. He prayed he wouldn't be._

_After several moments of silence, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_He grinned and made his way over to where James and Phoebe sat._

_Phoebe grinned. "I told you you wouldn't be in Slytherin, Sirius! Just remember: I'm always right."_

_He and James had laughed, but it was always true._

_Phoebe Williams was always right._

**The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<br>You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<strong>

_It was their first ball. Fourth year, and Dumbledore had decided to have a Christmas Ball._

_Sirius had asked Phoebe, as a friend, because he was tired of all the 'fangirls' as Phoebe called them following him, and he had a teensy crush on her._

_Okay... Not teensy. More like HUGE!_

_Anyways, she had accepted and here they were, dancing around in the Great Hall, Phoebe laughing and Sirius grinning like an idiot._

_"What's so funny?" He chuckled, spinning her around._

_"You!" She laughed. "You're smiling like an idiot!"_

_"Well maybe it's 'cause I have the prettiest girl in the whole hall in my arms." He murmured._

_Phoebe blushed and his grin grew wider. He loved the effect he had on Phoebe. He could make her laugh, cry, blush... You name it, he could do it._

_He held his head high for the rest of the dance, proud of the fact he'd actually managed to A: Ask Phoebe before some other git could and B: He thought he honestly _did _have the prettiest girl there._

**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>

_Sirius grinned as he watched Phoebe strum her guitar and sing. They were with James, Remus and Peter in the common room. People were listening and smiling as Phoebe sang songs they knew, and some they didn't._

_When she finished, he laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Long live Phoebe Williams and her brilliant music!"_

_She blushed and sat back down._

_"That was brilliant Phoe!" James grinned._

_"Thanks Prongs." She laughed._

_"Aww! No thanks for me?" Sirius frowned, that mischievious sparkle, that Phoebe loved, in his eyes._

_She rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek. "There's your thanks, Padfoot." She yawned. "I think I'll go to bed. Night boys." She ruffled Remus' hair, smirking, and walked upstairs._

_Sirius sighed as he watched after her._

_"He's whipped." James snickered to Remus who laughed._

**I said, remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
>Wishing for right now<strong>

_"Remember that?" Phoebe laughed. It was sixth year, and she'd stumbled across an album of herself and James when they were kids. By third year, they'd filled it up with more pictures of themselves along with Sirius, Remus and Peter._

_She pointed to the picture of James and Lily in first year. The group had been walking down the hall, Lily happening to be with them. _

_James and Lily had both accidentally walked under some mistletoe._

_James grinned as he looked at the picture. "Ahhh... The day I fell in love with dear Lilyflower... Which reaminds me..." He jumped up and ran over to Lily. "Lilyflower! How about-"_

_"No!" She growled._

_He sighed. "Alright." He walked back over to his friends, whom were laughing._

_"She's never going to accept, Prongs." Remus informed him._

_"I know... But I have to keep trying right?"_

_"Here's another one! First Quidditch game!" Sirius grinned._

_They all looked over and smiled. It showed Remus and Peter cheering in the stands as James, Phoebe and Sirius whizzed in and out of the frame. James had been seeker, and Phoebe and Sirius worked together as beaters._

_"Now Prongs here has held team captain for two years and he'll have it again next year!" Phoebe laughed. _

_"What makes you so sure-"_

_"Prongs."_

_"Right..."_

_They all laughed and continued looking at the pictures._

**We are the kings and the queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<br>When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our town.<strong>

**And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming, this is absurd<br>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
>In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world<strong>

_It was their final feast at Hogwarts._

_On Christmas this year, Lily had finally accepted James, and they were a very happy couple. Sirius and Phoebe had been dating since spring last year._

_Now here they were, graduating from Hogwarts._

_They watched as the Quidditch cup was awarded to the Gryffindor Team, and the House Cup was awarded to... Is it really that hard to guess?_

_Gryffindor!_

_Lily, being head girl, held up the House Cup triumphantly next to her fellow prefects, while the Quidditch team held up James who was grinning as he brandished the Quidditch Cup._

_"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors all cheered._

_They all sat down and continued laughing._

_"We are the kings and queens of Hogwarts!" Phoebe declared. _

_"That we are." Lily laughed, blushing when James pecked her cheek and said. "You're my queen, Lily."_

_They looked over at the Slytherin table. They all looked outraged. _

_The next morning, Phoebe was in her usual ripped jeans, t-shirt and backwards baseball cap. Lily had finally been convinced to wear ripped jeans, but she refused the baseball cap._

_They were getting jeered and sneered at by the Slytherins, but the group didn't care._

_Because as of right now, they felt like the ruled the world._

**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<strong>

Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<br>I was screaming, long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<p>

_"YES!" Phoebe screamed, throwing her arms around Sirius' neck. "YES! I'll marry you! Yes yes yes!"_

_Sirius grinned and pressed their lips together. _

_"I love you." He murmured as he nipped lightly at her neck._

_She giggled when he pinned her down and gazed into her chocolate orbs._

_"I love you too, Sirius."_

_Later on, they were cuddling on the couch, completely content._

_"Remember that time-"_

_"The dragon?" Sirius grinned._

_In early seventh year, the group had managed to get a dragon onto the grounds. _

_They were so close to getting expelled it was crazy that they weren't._

_"I think the only reason we weren't expelled was because we tamed it without any of the teacher's help." Phoebe giggled._

_"Mark my words, Phoe. We'll be remembered for that." Sirius promised._

_"I had the time of my life that day." Phoebe sighed._

_"As did I. Then again, I have the time of my life all the time as long as you're around."_

_"YOU'RE SO CHEESY!" Phoebe jumped up, throwing a couch pillow at him and running away._

_"OI!" He laughed and ran after her, chasing her through the small house. He caught her around the waist. "I am _NOT _cheesy! Take it back or you will be punished!" He threatened._

_She smirked. "Sirius Orion Black you are the cheesiest person I know."_

_He growled and scooped her up bridal style. "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" He carried her into the bedroom._

_Not five minutes later, James walked in through the front door. "OI PADFOOT!"_

_The reply he got was Phoebe's giggling, and Sirius' growls._

_"I'll be back later then..." He backed out of the house, shaking his head fondly._

**Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break or fall**

And you take a moment  
>Promise me this<br>That you'll stand by me forever  
>But if God forbid fate should step in<p>

_It happened that night. They were out on an Order mission when it happened._

_"SIRIUS!" Phoebe shouted, shooting a shield charm in front of him for what felt like the thirtieth time. The Death Eaters _really _wanted Sirius dead didn't they?_

_He winked at her, and they continued fighting._

_Phoebe growled to herself when suddenly, Lily and James popped into the fight._

_Lily shouldn't be here! She was pregnant! Three weeks pregnant, but still. _

_They continued to fight. Sometime through, she saw something she didn't want to see._

_A Death Eater was pointing their wand at Lily, and she watched as said Death Eater said the words "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Sirius jumped in front of the spell, but it was no use. Because Phoebe jumped in front of him._

_He watched as his best friend, his girlfriend, his fiance, the love of his life, fell to the ground. Dead._

_It was then that the Death Eaters retreated. Why? Nobody knows._

_Sirius fell to his knees beside Phoebe's lifeless body. "No..." He whispered. "No... No no no! NO! We never got to... And... NO!"_

_Lily began sobbing hysterically. James began to try and comfort both her and Sirius at the same time, with Remus' help of course.  
><em>**  
>And force us into a goodbye<br>If you have children someday  
>When they point to the pictures<br>Please tell them my name**

Sirius looked at the pictures, and immeadiatly summoned some frames. With a few flicks of his wand, the pictures were in the frames, and downstairs around the house. He'd let Phoebe's memory live on, just as he would James and Lily's.

"Long Live Phoebe Black." He whispered, smiling. He walked back downstairs, and just when he reached the bottom of the stairs, a patronus flew through the window. It was a stag.

Harry's voice came out. "_Hello Sirius. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and I will be coming over in a bit. Thought you ought to know. You invited us for dinner remember? See you in a bit."_

Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine<p>

Sirius chuckled when Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all came in.

"Hello Sirius!" Fred grinned.

"Remus was by earlier. Feeling alright?" Hermione asked.

Sirius nodded. "Fine, Hermione. I'm fine."

Hermione and Ginny set to work on dinner, shaking their heads fondly as Sirius explained he'd been a tad busy and forgot about dinner.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and himself were playing Exploding Snap to pass the time when Harry spotted the picture.

"Who's that? I haven't seen that picture before." Harry pointed to one of the pictures of Phoebe, himself, James, Remus and Lily.

"Whoever the hell she is, she's gorgeous." George grinned. "Who's she with in the picture?"

Sirius smiled, thinking back to the song Phoebe had written. "That's Phoebe." His smile suddenly fell, and he looked at George. "My fiance."

"Oh..." George blushed. "Erhm... Sorry Sirius."

"Fiance?" Ron asked. "How come we've never met her?"

"She's dead." Sirius sighed.

"Dead?" Harry asked. "When? I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head. "Don't be, Harry. Phoebe Williams died when Lily was three weeks pregnant with you. A Death Eater shot a curse at Lily, which I jumped in front of, but Phoe jumped in front of me."

Fred rested a hand on the older man's shoulder. "M'sorry, Sirius."

"I repeat," Sirius smiled. "Don't be. She gave me a message for you, James." He looked at Harry. "She said she hopes you shine. And she's sorry she never met you."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry I never met her either. She sounds great."

Sirius sighed, and his smile grew as he leaned back and thought about her, "She was..."

**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<br>Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<strong>

They all laughed and smiled as they ate dinner. Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Bill and Fleur stopped by for a bit and joined the group in eating.

Harry stood up towards the end of dinner. "I'd like to make a toast."

Everyone looked at him.

"I'd like to make a toast to miss Phoebe Black, whom from the stories we've heard, seems like a wonderful woman."

"Well I already knew I was wonderful, but don't you think I'm a little bit more than wonderful as well?"  
><strong><br>Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<strong>

Everyone turned to the doorway, jaws dropped at the woman who stood there.

"What're you lookin' at?" Phoebe laughed.

"Phoe?" Remus laughed, jumping up and running over.

"In the flesh! Hello Moony!" She pulled him into a hug before pecking his cheek. "Looking great!"

"Phoe?" He repeated.

"No. I'm Voldemort. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" She grinned.

Remus turned so he could look at everyone. "This is Phoebe!"

"Y-You're dead!" Ron stuttered, pointing at her.

"Am I?" She looked down at her self. "I didn't know that... Am I really dead?" She looked at Hermione. "You look like a smart girl. Am I dead?"

Hermione smiled. "You don't look like it Phoebe."

Phoebe shrugged. "Eh. Wait- I know that face. Is that little Bill Weasley?"

Bill groaned and tried to hide behind Fleur.

"And Dora as well! Goodness you've all grown up without me!"

Tonks blushed. "Don't call me Dora."

Phoebe looked over at Harry, and she slowly walked over. "Hello! Phoebe!" She held out her hand.

"Harry." He replied, taking it.

"You look so much like your father." She whispered, smiling as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I'm proud of you, Harry. I haven't been here, but I've been watching. And I'm proud of you."

"I think someone wants to see you, Phoe." Remus said quietly.

The room slowly cleared, as Phoebe turned to look at Sirius.

"'Lo." She waved.

Sirius gazed at her. "Phoebe?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yup."

He stood up and covered the legnth of the room in three strides, pulling her into his arms. "You're alive?"

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes considering the fact I saw you DIE!"

"Ah." She waved her hand airily. "That was my twin."

"Twin?" He asked.

"You see, some git of a seer told Dumbledore that I was going to die, and an old friend, whom shall remain nameless, stepped in and sacrificed herself as me. I knew I couldn't show my face for a while, because I'm supposed to be dead but-" He cut her monologue off by pressing their lips together. He felt like a man who'd gone a hundred years without water, and was finally sustaining his thirst.

When he pulled away, she smiled. "Is that invite to marry you still open?"

He grinned. "Why let me check- Oh! Yes it is!"

She laughed. "You read my song?"

He nodded. "Who was that written for?"

"Well Merlin, Sirius! I wonder!"

"Harry?"

"YOU GIT! I WROTE IT FOR YOU!"

"Did you now?"

She stepped back and looked at him for a minute. "You are Sirius right?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She reached over and slapped him, hard.

"OW!"

She grinned and leaned over, lightly brushing her lips over the spot where she'd slapped him. "Better?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. She knew what he was doing. She moved over and pressed their lips together.

"Better?"

"No."

"If I let you shag me, will it be better?"

His eyes sparkled with that familiar mischeif she'd been longing to see for twenty years.

"Yes."

She laughed. "I love you Siri."

"I love you too, Phoe..."

**And long, long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered...<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Hey everyone!<span>

Did you like it?

I need to know if you did!

I couldn't leave Phoebe dead... I just couldn't.

I think I may write a whole story on her and Sirius. Review if you want me too!

And just so you know, YES! This is after Deathly Hallows, and I left Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks alive. They're four of my favorite people!

REVIEW!


End file.
